Homecoming
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Set directly after the events of 3x09, Homecoming. Caroline has a run-in with our favorite Original.


The surprisingly loud sound of her heels against the black top bounced off the surrounding trees back to her, marking her as the only animated thing in a mile radius. Her bare arms were crossed over her chest in an effort to hold herself back from destroying the scenery around her. Her sharp blue eyes gazed straight ahead as she tried to analyze what had just occurred.

She just left her boyfriend's **ex**-boyfriend's hide away after inadvertently ending their complicated relationship, an outcome of the night she hadn't planned on or desired.

Caroline had known that the whole sired business would cause some trouble in their relationship but never did she truly think it would cause the end of it. She and Tyler had worked through her being a vampire and him being a werewolf, something no one in their group thought possible. That should have been the biggest roadblock in their relationship. Anything else should have been easy.

Then he was turned and Tyler regressed with the change. His old personality began to manifest. He was changing back into the guy she couldn't stand and wasn't in love with.

The chilly night air hugged her skin and she wrapped her arms closer around her body.

A sigh escaped her lips, knowing it was impossible to be entirely angry with Tyler. She couldn't be. None of this would have happened if _he_ hadn't showed up in town.

This was his entire fault. He was the one to change Tyler into a hybrid and sire him. Caroline had heard from the others that he was making hybrids out of loneliness. She didn't care what his reasons were. If the Original had been lonely, he should have bought a puppy. But, no. He had to go and sire her boyfriend.

The thought of him made her practically growl. She and the hybrid had barely one conversation with each other and yet he had managed to destroy her entire love life.

The snap of a twig pierced the silence around the vampire and there was a flash of movement in the trees next to her. She stopped walking immediately and turned her head to look at the woods, her wary and defensive side overtaking the pensive teen girl side.

"Tyler?" She called out, praying that it was anyone but her sired ex. Caroline was not in the mood for dealing with his hybrid personality disorder right after the break up.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not your little boyfriend," A low voice answered her from behind.

Her blue eyes widened and she whirled around to face the speaker. He stood a foot away, still donning his tuxedo from the Homecoming dance. His sandy hair was disheveled and his usually light air seemed slightly dimmed.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She sighed, looking around to see if they were alone.

"Oh, nothing from you, love. I'm just on my way to find your boyfriend. I need to have a word with him," His lips tugged upwards as he watched her conspicuous searching. "Don't worry. I didn't bring any of my hybrids with me."

"Forgive me if I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth," She gave him a fake smile.

He appraised the girl in front of him. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Caroline let out a laugh of disbelief, "Seriously? You turned my boy—ex boyfriend into a hybrid right in front of me, just because you can't deal with the fact you're alone. Oh, and let's not forget either, all the crap you've done to my friends like that whole moonstone ritual thing and turning Stefan to a heartless ripper. All of that was pretty offensive too and God knows what reasons you had for all that. You know, maybe it all stemmed from your huge daddy issues."

His stormy eyes hardened throughout her rant and his mouth formed a tight line. "I would watch my tongue if I were you, love."

A small part of her urged Caroline to heed the warning. She ignored it and continued on. "I'm not one of your sired minions, Klaus. I won't shut up just because you tell me too. You don't scare me."

He shoved her against one of the trees, wrapping a hand around her throat tightly and lifting her slightly off the ground. "Is that so? Well, if fear doesn't get you to shut up then I can always kill you."

The pressure on her neck prevented her from responding or breathing. Her panic started to grow.

He used his free hand to brush back her soft hair from her ear and leaned in close. "You aren't so brave now, are you, love?"

His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, sending unwanted and fearful shivers down her spine.

Caroline jerked her head from him and dug her hands into his arm, trying to break his hold on her. Her long legs kicked at him. He watched her struggle, intrigued by the baby vampire's nerve. Most would have broken down and begged for his mercy by now. Surprisingly, however, this young thing was still trying to overpower him.

He released his hand from her neck, taking a step back as she fell to the ground. She gasped and held a hand to her sore throat. Klaus crouched down. He placed a hand underneath her chin and tilted her face up to his. She glared at him, the blue in her eyes like that of glaciers, and pulled back from his touch.

"Don't touch me." She told him.

Klaus shook his head, chuckling. "You need to control yourself, my love. Your emotions will be the death of you."

His gaze followed her as she stood up shakily, brushing the dirt off her dress.

She didn't say a word but moved back to the street. Her heels slammed against the black top with repressed rage. She knew she had pressed her luck with telling off the Original. _Just leave before he tries to kill you._

Caroline paused, unable to resist one last retort. Turning her head to glance at him, she spoke, "I'm not your love." She returned her eyes to the road in front of her and continued on her way home.

Klaus rose from his still crouched position and watched the mouthy blond walk away. She was an insolent young vampire, full of herself obviously to think she could insult him and get away with it. No one, not even his family, was allowed to do so. She was lucky that he didn't have time tonight to deal with her properly. Next time they met, she wouldn't be so lucky.

Yet, despite himself, he couldn't help but admire the girl's boldness. He held her life in the palm of his hands yet she still remained sassy with him. Was she not aware of his power, of the fact that he could destroy in a second? Or did she have a death wish? The girl's reaction to him was wholly confusing.

In the end, Klaus could only draw one conclusion. Caroline Forbes was an oddity, an intriguing one.

**A/N: Intriguing. **

**Well, I've always wondered what would happen if these two met after the Homecoming incidents. And here is the product of my thoughts.**

** I have an idea to make a collection of meetings with these two set after every episode. What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Would you read it?**

** Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading**!


End file.
